New Years Eve
by The Great SnowFire
Summary: Sasuke yang benci Tahun Baru akhirnya menemukan 'obat' untuk menyembuhkan phobianya terhadap tahun baru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si cantik Sakura.. tapi ternyata 'obat' itu justru adalah 'racun' kenangan pahitnya. Sasuke POV. RnR please..


New Years Eve

Genre: Romance-Friendship

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

** by Masashi Kishimoto**

**New Years Eve by The Great SnowFire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenapa banyak yang menyukai tahun baru?

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dalam otakku, dan aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengarkan radio yang selalu saja menyiarkan tentang Tahun Baru. Apa yang menyenangkan dari Tahun Baru? Kuakui aku memang _dulu_ menyukainya, melihat _hanabi _yang bertebaran di langit malam, beraneka ragam warnanya sambil menikmati angin pergantian tahun yang cukup sejuk. Tapi sekarang?

Tidak! Bahkan memikirkannya saja aku tidak mau. Aku lebih baik menganggap setiap hari adalah hari yang sama dan tanggal yang sama daripada harus mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi 2012 sudah akan berakhir dan berganti menjadi tahun 2013. Lama-lama aku akan sinting kalau begini terus. Berganti jadi 2013?!

Yeah, angka sial. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan sial.

Aku, hampir saja membanting _smartphone_-ku yang sedari tadi membahas tentang Tahun Baru. Kemudian aku menyerah, bersiap pergi ke sekolah. seminggu terakhir, bukan… Dua minggu terakhir untuk ke sekolah dan kemudian liburan. _Hell yeah! _Aku masih memilih masuk sekolah dan bertemu _fansgirl _gila di sekolah daripada harus libur Tahun Baru.

"Hei, Sasuke.." Itachi-_nii_, memanggilku ketika aku turun dari kamar dan menyambar kunci mobil, "Kau tidak punya rencana untuk Tahun Baru nanti? Kita akan berjamur kalau terus di rumah… Bagaimana kalau pergi ke festival? Atau mau jalan-jalan ke Tokyo?"

"Cih.. kau saja yang pergi.." kata-kataku itu ketus, tidak sopan, memang.. aku tidak peduli apa yang kukatakan padanya, toh dia juga tidak marah. Aku serasa tidak punya kakak, dan yang kupunya adalah adik yang bawel seperti perempuan –hal yang kubenci, kalian harus tahu itu– dan merepotkan. Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi adik disini, heh?

"Oh ayolah.. kau tahu, Tahun Baru itu sangat menyenangkan. Jangan sedih berlarut-larut begitu, Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibu akan sedih disana… dan kau akan membuat _aniki_-mu ini khawatir kau akan berjamur dan berdebu kalau di rumah terus. Sekali-sekali, semenjak kecelakaan itu, nikmatilah tahun baru.. kau ini aneh sekali sampai-sampai tidak menyukai tahun baru. Aku khawatir." perkataan Itachi terdengar seperti wanita penggoda di telingaku.

"Kalau begitu jangan khawatirkan aku.. aku tidak minta dikhawatirkan…" jawabku, kemudian meneguk segelas susu dingin, sayangnya, bukan sesuatu yang pantas ataupun enak diminum di pagi hari. Kalau saja aku sempat membuat teh, maka aku akan menikmati hangatnya teh di pagi yang dingin. Kulihat Itachi hanya menggeleng sambil berkutik dengan ponsel jadulnya. Hei, ini sudah modern, kenapa masih harus memakai ponsel hitam putih seperti itu?

Memakai syal asal-asalan, aku langsung masuk mobil dan menyalakan penghangat. Yah, lebih baik.. mengingat udara masih terasa dingin walaupun tidak separah dua hari yang lalu.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke sekolah. Gedung sekolahku sudah mulai terlihat. Gedung putih kusam dengan ornamen klasik dan gedung yang juga sama kuno-nya. Tempat parkirnya sudah cukup penuh. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di sudut tempat parkir, mencoba tidak menarik perhatian. Kalau sudah menarik perhatian maka aku hanya berharap bumi menelanku saat itu juga..

"Sasuke-senpaaaaaii!" Yah.. dimulailah neraka di sekolahku ini. Aku merasa percuma memarkirkan mobil jauh disini.

"Sasuke-senpaaai mobilnya bagus bangeeet yaa!"

"Sasuke-senpai pasti kaya!"

"Sasuke-senpai nanti ke festival denganku yaaa.."

"IIhh! Sasu-koi maunya sama aku!"

"Gak boleh, Sasuke-senpai sudah di-_booking_ sama aku!"

Dan belum lagi yang seangkatan denganku.

"Sasukee-kuun! Nanti ke festival bareng yuk!"

"Sasuke, aku ingin sekali ke festival denganmu!"

Aku tidak menghiraukan, dan hanya menganggap itu angin lewat. Tapi tetap saja telingaku meleleh mendengar jeritan mereka semua.

"Hei! Bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jernih seorang gadis yang tampaknya tidak senang dengan perilaku _fansgirl_-ku, "Kalian mengganggu orang-orang!" gadis itu melanjutkan kalimat yang ternyata belum selesai.

"Aaaaah, Sakura-senpai.. _gomen_!" adik-adik kelas yang tadi menyerukan namaku kini langsung patuh dan membungkuk dalam-dalam kea arah gadis itu dan mereka segera pergi. Tapi hentakan itu ternyata tidak berlaku untuk angkatan kami.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?! Jangan sok deh.. mentang-mentang ketua OSIS!" cewek-cewek itu menggerutu sambil menatap sinis gadis berambut _soft pink_ di belakang mereka yang kelihatan sekali sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi ternyata mereka bubar juga.

"Terimakasih.." kataku pada gadis itu. Mata _emerald_-nya menatapku heran.

"Untuk apa berterima kasih?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa yang kaulakukan tadi.. Membubarkan mereka.." jawabku.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Mata _emerald_-nya menatapku tajam, namun tetap dengan senyuman, licik atau jahat atau sebangsanya, mungkin lebih tepat disebut tatapan mengejek "Aku tidak melakukannya untukmu.. simpan saja kata terimakasihmu." katanya dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Heh? Aku melongo.

_Yes_, apalagi ini? Kesialan sebelum 2012 selesai?! Kenapa sekarang dia dipermalukan oleh seorang gadis? Dan gadis dari kelas mana pula itu?! Berani sekali berkata sinis kepada diriku?

_Oh No_, ini artinya aku tidak menaklukan seluruh cewek di sekolah besar ini.

Aku berjalan di koridor, menikmati pandangan kagum memuji dan suka dan sebangsanya dari orang-orang yang kulewati. Kecuali..

Lagi-lagi gadis _soft pink _itu.

Ketika mata kami bertemu, dia menatapku dingin –kuakui dinginnya melebihi dari dingin tatapan mataku dan berbalik begitu saja seakan menghindariku. Kemudian kulihat orang-orang menyapanya dengan kagum. Dia berjalan anggun dan elegan, seperti model. Semua orang yang tadi menatapku kini malah menatapnya.

"Hei, _Teme_!" Naruto, salah satu sahabatku tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingku, "Sakura-_chan_ mempesona sekali ya.."

"Namanya Sakura?" aku menatap mata biru safir Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya.. anak kelas XII-A. Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas, juga ketua klub Karate yang baru, menggantikan Lee."

"Oh.." aku ber-oh ria sambil terus berjalan.

"Bisa dibilang dia adalah sainganmu, _Dobe.. _Dia sama sempurnanya denganmu.."

" –Dia mempermalukanku.." Keluhku, mendengus kesal, "Entah bagaimana aku bisa dengan mudah berterimakasih dengan apa yang sama sekali tidak dia lakukan untukku."

"Ahahaha! Kau memang bodoh! Mungkin kau jatuh cinta.." kata Naruto, "Malam Tahun Baru, kenapa kau tidak ajak dia saja?! Menyenangkan bukan? Sekalian PDKT. Aku juga akan pergi dengan Hinata…"

Mendengar 'itu' lagi, emosiku mulai naik, "Kau tahu 'kan, aku benci Tahun Baru!" desisku, dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

"Oh, maaf.. tapi seharusnya kau bisa menyembuhkan phobiamu terhadap New Year.." Naruto berkata sambil menjaga jarak, "lagipula festival kelihatannya tidak buruk. Kau mesti mencoba."

"Tidak buruk?" desisku, lagi, "Aku malas membicarakannya!"

"Baiklah.." Naruto mempercepat langkahnya mengikutiku, "Jadi, kembali ke awal, kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?!" Naruto lebih terlihat menginterogasi.

"Pada siapa?" tanyaku.

"Sakura-_chan_, tentu saja. Siapa lagi, _Teme_? Apa pada Karin, heh?! Alay_ers_ yang selalu menempel padamu waktu kelas XI? Hahaha.." tawa Naruto meledak.

"Tidak keduanya," kataku sinis, "Lagipula kau kelihatan menyukainya."

"Aku tetap setia pada Hinata-_chan.. _walau kuakui ia tidak mempesona seperti Sakura." kata Naruto sambil membusungkan dada.

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya.." kataku, sambil mempercepat jalanku, "Mungkin dia ditakdirkan menjadi musuhku di sekolah ini.."

"Jadi sekarang sepertinya sudah akan berlaku _enemy become love _dong?!" Naruto tertawa, "Awalnya sih musuh.. tapi lama-lama pasti jadi.. ehem.."

Naruto benar. Sampai kelas Biologi sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghilangkan wajahnya di pikiranku. Mengganggu! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi! Kemudian Kelas Geofisika, ketika Mr. Orochimaru memberikanku pertanyaan yang seharusnya bisa kujawab dan sama sekali tidak kujawab karena tidak bisa berpikir. _Great_, hukumannya adalah membawakan buku-buku tebalnya ke ruang guru yang jauhnya membuatku sinting.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ kelihatan repot, mau kubantu?" salah satu adik kelasku tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan dengan senyuman menjijikannya menatapku.

"Tidak.." jawabku dan terus berjalan.

"Ta.. tapi, Sasuke-senpai bisa jatuh kalau begitu!" dia terlihat mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku tidak butuh perhatiannya. Mengganggu.

BRAK! Aku benar-benar jatuh karena dia menghalangi penglihatanku akan jalan! _Hell Yeah, _kesialan kedua sebelum 2012 berakhir!

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-senpai!" dia menjerit tertahan, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-senpai!"

"Ugh!" nyeri sekali rasanya. Mata semua orang, terutama cewek, tertuju padaku. Kekhawatiran dan keprihatinan palsu! Cih.. menjijikkan.

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong!" sekarang aku mendengar teriakan dari seorang gadis. Suaranya terdengar familiar. Aku mencoba menajamkan mataku. Kenapa lagi-lagi gadis _soft pink _itu?! Aku menabraknya!

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?! Salahkan adik kelas disana yang mengangguku!" kataku sinis. Aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dan segera pergi tanpa berkutik ataupun meminta maaf pada Sakura, gadis yang kutabrak. Sebelum berjalan jauh, aku sempat mendengar keributan di belakangku.

"… ayo bantu Sakura-senpai!" aku bisa mendengar salah satu cowok berseru.

"Kakinya terkilir, dia harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan!"

"Cowok tak bertanggung jawab itu malah pergi!"

Aku bisa mendengar bahwa sepertinya aku agak terlibat. Sial.. aku mempercepat langkahku dan hanya mendengar sayup-sayup orang-orang memanggil nama gadis _pink _itu.

BUGH!

Aku terhuyung ke depan, kembali jatuh, lagi-lagi buku-buku Mr. Orochimaru berantakan. _What the hell is that?! _

"Ini.." gadis _pink _itu berbicara, "Untuk balasan kakiku yang terkilir!" Ia baru saja merusak wajah tampanku, saudara-saudara!

Aku bangkit dan berusaha melawan, "Masalah untukmu?! Lagipula siapa kau?! Tiba-tiba memukulku, heh? Kau butuh maafku?!"

"Kau tidak harus minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Tsunade-sensei! 3 hari lagi aku harus ikut turnamen Karate dan kau merusak segalanya!" geramnya, dan kemudian berbalik pergi. Bisa kulihat ia berjalan pincang. Beberapa orang, yang kutebak adalah anggota klub karate karena membahas tentang turnamen, membantunya berjalan.

Turnamen Karate?! Jadi aku telah membuat kaki seorang peserta turnamen terkilir. Sial. Aku yakin tak lama lagi nyawaku habis! Kalau dia sembuh dia akan segera membunuhku dengan jurus karate-nya yang kuyakin akan segera meremukkan tulangku, dilihat dari betapa keras pukulannya tadi. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara Tsunade-sensei memanggilku.

Jadi ini kesialan ketiga? 'Tahun Baru' sepertinya sedang balas dendam padaku. Sial!

"Kakinya terkilir dan kau santai-santai saja?!" Tsunade-sensei membentakku, "Kaupikir ini masalah sepele? Dia satu-satunya wakil sekolah ini dan kau telah melukainya, Sasuke!"

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, 'kan?!" aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Gantikan dia atau rawat dia.. Pilih yang mana?!"

"Tidak dua-duanya!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" Tsunade-sensei, sepertinya, serius, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Sasuke! Kau merusak impiannya!"

"Iya! Aku tahu…" aku menyandarkan badanku di sandaran kursi sambil terus bersabar, "Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat?!" Merusak impian? Cih, berlebihan sekali! Mana ada cewek punya impian jadi atlit Karate?! Paling hanya demi beasiswa atau mempermudah masuk universitas.

"Yang tadi kukatakan.. rawat dia atau gantikan dia.. Terserah kau mau pilih yang mana…"

Ini namanya bukan pilihan. Kalau aku memilih menggantikan dia, mengingat terakhir kali mendapatkan sabuk hitam DAN 2 di klub karate-ku, belum tentu aku bisa. Dia pasti, sudah lebih dari DAN 2. Dan itu artinya terpaksa aku memilih merawatnya. Uggh! Dasar nenek tua!

"Kenapa harus merawatnya? Dia tidak punya orang tua, heh?!" tanyaku.

"Orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika dia masih berumur 8 tahun." Tsunade-sensei memberitahuku, "Dia tinggal bersama kakaknya."

Heh? Apa ini kebetulan? Nasibnya sama denganku… meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kakaknya saja?"

"Kakaknya bekerja di Amerika.. Tidak bisa."

"Huh.. apa tidak ada pilihan lain?! Kalau begitu sama saja aku harus memilih pilihan pertama, Tsunade-sensei!" aku mulai gusar.

"Berarti kau memang harus memilih yang peryama, Uchiha!" bisa kulihat Tsunade-sensei memang terlihat sangat membenciku akibat insiden aku menabrak Sakura sampai terkilir. Ih waw! Gadis itu memang pembawa sial untukku.

"Aku tidak akan mau!" akhirnya modus untuk menolak pilihan adalah bangkit dari tempat duduk dan langsung pergi tapi…

BRAK!

"Tsunade-sensei! Aku tidak yakin kakiku bakal sembuh tepat waktu! Uchiha menabrakku terlalu keras. Kurasa aku tidak bisa berlatih seperti biasa tiga hari ini…"

Again! Gadis _soft pink _pembawa sial itu muncul di hadapanku –setelah membuatku terbentur pintu– ketika aku sedang menjalankan modusku. Gagal sudah rencanaku.

"Kau akan mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak mau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa karena memaksakan diri.." suara Tsunade-sensei melembut, "Uchiha ini harus bertanggung jawab.."

"Be.. bertanggung jawab?" Sakura bertanya, "Tidak perlu! Aku tidak butuh siapa-siapa! Soal mengundurkan diri, sebenarnya aku tidak mau. Aku masih bisa menendang seperti biasa.."

"Aku tidak mau kakimu makin parah Sakura.. Jangan memaksakan diri. Uchiha Sasuke akan merawatmu sampai lukamu sembuh." Tsunade-sensei seenak jidat berkata bahwa aku akan merawatnya. _Hell yeah_, bahkan aku belum menerima tawaran itu! Aku menolak setengah mati.. pembicaraan ini tampaknya berat sebelah ya..

"Merawatku?! Kenapa dia?! Ino atau Hinata bisa merawatku! Rumah mereka lebih dekat denganku.." dia mengelak. Bagus.

"Tidak bisa! Uchiha ini harus bertanggung jawab. Kau tahu kan Sakura, sebagai Ketua OSIS yang bertahan selama 2 tahun, sekolah kita menjunjung pertanggungjawaban!" Tsunade-sensei dengan tegas dan suara lantangnya membahas tentang pertanggungjawaban.

Kulihat wajah porselennya yang mengkilap, benar-benar seperti boneka porselen. Rapuh, kalau jatuh pasti pecah. Rambut _soft pink _panjangnya bergelombang ikal. Sedangkan rambut bagian depannya tergulung rapi di ujungnya. Cantik. Badannya langsing terbentuk karena latihan kerasnya, aku yakin. Pakaian _gothic _a la Ginggothic High School ini benar-benar cocok di tubuhnya. Kaki mulus dan betisnya yang kecil menambah poin. Naruto benar. Dia memang mempesona.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi jujur saja dia memang menarik.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku?" kata-katanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau gadis yang… jelek." aku, tentu saja, berbohong.

Dia mendengus kesal, "Tsunade-sensei menyuruhmu menginap di rumahku, kau tahu.." lalu dia terdiam, "aku tidak mau.."

"Akupun tidak mau.." jawabku sinis, "Lagipula aku yakin kau baik-baik saja.. kau hanya ingin mencari perhatianku dengan pura-pura terkilir?!"

"Jaga mulutmu!" suara soprannya mengagetkanku, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan cowok rendahan.."

Emosiku mulai meningkat, "Kau yang jaga mulutmu, Haruno!" desisku, aku hendak melanjutkan kata-kataku, tapi dia sudah pergi.

Gadis sialan..

Yah.. memang sial! Dia menarik dan cantik!

Dan Tsunade-sensei memarahiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, _Teme.._" Naruto, menghampiriku ketika aku sedang berjalan di area basket, "Apa yang Tsunade-sensei katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan aku harus merawat Haruno.." jawabku, "Dan kami berdua, yang kebetulan ada di sana, tidak setuju."

"Lalu?" Naruto tampak sangat _excited_.

"Tsunade-sensei memaksa.. Aku harus menginap di rumah Sakura, bahkan…" Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Dia sudah bilang pada Itachi-_nii.. _menelepon Itachi-_nii _di depanku."

"_What_?! Sampai segitunya?!" Naruto tampak sangat kaget, "Tsunade-sensei memang jagoan dalam menjodohkan orang."

Aku tersedak minumanku sendiri, "Menjodohkan?!"

Naruto mengangguk polos, "Iya.. 'kan banyak murid-murid-nya yang menikah setelah sekolah disini, dan mereka pasti mengundangnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah dijodohkan. Itu hobi Tsunade-sensei.. menjodohkan orang." jelasnya, "Jadi kupikir, rencana kau harus merawat Sakura-chan itu, hanya sebuah modus supaya kalian bisa bersama terus.."

"Yang benar saja! Dia melakukannya karena Sakura murid kesayangannya.."

"Karena Sakura-chan murid kesayangannya yang sempurna cantik tiada tara, makanya dia ingin menjodohkannya dengan murid yang sempurna tampan tiada tara sepertimu!" Naruto terkekeh. Sial, wajahnya minta dihajar!

"Yang pasti itu tidak akan terjadi.." aku meninggalkannya hendak menaruh bola basket di keranjang. Lapangan basket _indoor _bersebelahan dengan _Gymnasium_, tempat klub senam latihan. Aku bisa melihat banyak sekali anak cewek yang ikut klub senam. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang familiar.

Gadis _soft pink _itu.

Dia menari di udara seperti malaikat di palang bertingkat, kalau aku tidak salah menyebutkan alatnya, dengan pakaian senam –tunggu, bukan berarti aku mesum– yang menampilkan tubuh langsingnya. Pakaian senamnya bercorak mawar di bahu, berwarna hitam pekat. _Gothic_ sekali. Kulihat _coach _senam sedang memujinya dan benar-benar terpesona dengan senamnya. Aku pun begitu.

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Badannya terbentuk karena ikut senam.. sedangkan kekuatannya karena ikut Karate. Aku baru mengerti sekarang.

"_Teme _jatuh cinta pada Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto dengan polosnya berkata dengan keras.

Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arah kami.

"BODOH!" refleks, tanganku menjitak kepalanya dengan keras.

"Oohh.. Sasuke suka Sakura.."

"Cukup tahu.."

"Tapi kalian memang serasi.. semangat ya!"

Apesnya semua orang di klub basket cowok langsung percaya aku menyukainya. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan iri dan menyemangati. Tapi yang jelas.. jujur dari dalam hatiku..

Aku memang tertarik kepadanya.. mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Ini benar-benar _unbelievable.. _

.

.

.

Semakin siang, hawa dingin semakin menusuk. Aku mempererat jas seragam sekolah dan kali ini memakai syal dengan benar. Kulihat tempat parkir sudah kosong. Dan kulihat juga Tsunade-sensei, Sakura dan… Itachi.

Aku tidak yakin dengan mataku. Itachi? Aku harus ke dokter mata sekarang juga!

"Itachi-_nii_?!" aku berseru setengah berteriak melihatnya di dekat mobilku.

"Nah, Sasuke.." Tsunade-sensei mulai berbicara, "Barang-barangmu…" tangan lentiknya menunjuk koper, yang sangat kukenal. Itu koper yang biasa kupakai ketika pergi ke luar negeri dulu, "Semuanya lengkap. Kau menginap di rumah Sakura." Bisa kulihat tampang pias Sakura dan tatapan tidak sukanya padaku.

"Kenapa?! Aku keberatan! Ini namanya pemaksaan!" seruku.

"Memang pemaksaan!" Tsunade-sensei berseru lantang.

"Itachi-_nii.. _" aku butuh pembelaan darinya, dan tampaknya sia-sia. Dia hanya terkekeh menatapku seakan berbicara aku-tidak-peduli.

"Baiklah, aku tidak mau tahu, Sasuke. Dia harus terawat dengan baik.." kata Tsunade-sensei.

"_Ha'i_.. _Ha'i._." aku menunduk lemas, pasrah. Dan kelihatannya tidak ada yang peduli.

Aku memasuki mobilku, menyalakan pemanas dan mesin. Kulihat Tsunade-sensei tampak berbicara dengan Sakura, tatapannya serius. Sakura mengangguk dan berterimakasih, kurasa. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Beritahu rumahmu.." kataku. Dia terdiam. Berkutik dengan ponselnya.

"Ini.." dia menyerahkan ponselnya kepadaku. _Maps_. Sebuah peta, dengan tanda panah.. menunjukkan arah ke rumahnya. _Good Job.. _itu memudahkanku.

Sepanjang jalan hanya ada kecanggungan. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dan kurasa dia juga tidak mau berbicara. Entah mengapa kami seperti musuh sejati satu sama lain. Dia tampak menjauh. Kulit porselennya yang, pucat, kurasa memang warna kulit asli tampak tegang. Wajahnya tetap datar.

"Sebentar lagi Tahun Baru… kau tidak ada rencana?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya tentang sesuatu yang kubenci.

"Aku benci Tahun Baru." desisku, sambil tetap menatap jalanan.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dan kami kembali terdiam. Map itu berakhir di salah satu komplek perumahan. Rumahnya seperti rumah boneka yang layaknya istana, bedanya ini versi kecilnya. Warna pastel menutupi dindingnya, tampak klasik dan elegan, tapi sederhana.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang…" katanya.

"Kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja aku merasa diusir.

"Kau tidak mau merawatku, 'kan? Jadi untuk apa kau disini? Lagipula Tsuande-sensei tidak menguntit kita, 'kan?!" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kesal.

"Itachi-_nii_ akan memberitahu Tsunade-sensei aku membolos dari tanggungjawab." kataku, "Lagipula aku memang harus bertanggungjawab."

"Oh.. begitu." dia membuka pintu rumahnya, "Di luar dingin. Lebih baik segera masuk. Parkirkan saja mobilmu di tempat kosong itu."

Aku mengangguk, memarkirkan mobilku, kemudian mengeluarkan barang-barangku. Kulihat dia sedang sibuk dengan perapian di ruang keluarga. Memang klasik.

"Ini rumahku. Maaf, agak berantakan. Aku tidak sempat merapikannya. Kau bisa memakai kamar kakaku disitu, atau kalau mau kamar pembantu juga tidak apa-apa.." katanya dengan lancar.

Heh? Aku disamakan dengan pembantu maksudnya?

"Di sofa saja!" kataku kesal.

"Kau mau makan apa?" kulihat gadis itu sedang memakai _apron _dan menggulung rambutnya.

"Apa saja.." kataku.

"Kubuatkan _donburi _ya.." kulihat dia berjalan pincang ke arah dapur, kemudian bunyi peralatan memasak yang beradu membuatku penasaran.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Menyiapkan bahan-bahan, kemudian peralatannya, memanaskan minyak sambil memotong-motong bahan. Ah.. kesukaanku.. tomat.

Ctras! Jarinya teriris. Aku bisa melihat darah mengalir keluar dari jari telunjuknya. Aneh.. dia tidak berteriak. Hanya wajahnya yang berusaha menahan perih ketika mencuci darahnya dengan air.

"Tangan teriris jangan dibiarkan saja!" akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan kemudian membantunya.

"Eh? Sasuke.. aku.. aku tidak apa-apa koq. Sudah biasa.. kau keluar saja." Dia seperti mengusirku.

"Kenapa memangnya? Tanganmu terluka memang kau masih bisa melanjutkan memasak?" tanyaku.

"Kau keluar saja.. lukanya tidak terlalu dalam!" dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku dan kemudian menempelkan plester. Akhirnya aku membiarkannya saja. Sakit pasti. Matanya menahan air mata. Pasti dalam! Kalau tidak dalam, mana mungkin dia sampai menangis? Secara dia adalah ketua klub Karate.

Makanan tiba tidak butuh waktu lama. Kulihat ia membawa dua mangkuk _donburi _dan dua gelas air putih di sebuah nampan ke meja makan. Aku berjalan menuju meja dan ia melepaskan _apron_-nya.

"_Itadakimasu.._"

Kami makan dalam keadaan canggung. Aku tidak biasa dengan perasaan ini. _Donburi _buatannya enak. Lebih dari enak. Nasinya gurih dan tomatnya segar dan manis. Daging _katsu_-nya pun sangat enak.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu merawatku.. Aku juga salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan waktu menabrakmu. Maaf saat itu aku sibuk melihat dokumen OSIS." Kata-kata Sakura memecah keheningan, "Seharusnya aku harus memaklumi kau sedang membawa buku berat dan banyak."

"Tidak.. kau tidak salah. Yang salah hanya adik kelas yang menganggu itu." kataku.

"Tak seharusnya kau menanggung hukuman harus merawatku."

"Sudahlah.." aku agak kesal karena dia terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya secara tak langsung, "Tidak apa-apa.. lagipula sebentar lagi libur Tahun Baru."

"Kau menantikan liburan Tahun Baru?" pertama kalinya kulihat ia tersenyum manis, "Katanya benci Tahun Baru."

Benar juga. Kenapa aku seperti menunggu liburan?

"Lupakan.." kataku.

"Aku menyukai Tahun Baru.." katanya, "Kembang api, keramaian festival, pertunjukkan kembang api yang menari di angkasa. Indah sekali.. Walaupun dibalik itu ada kenangan buruk."

"Kenapa kau bisa tidak membenci Tahun Baru, padahal kedua orangtuamu meninggal pada saat itu.. Tsunade-sensei bercerita." kataku dengan lancar, tanpa dosa.

"Karena.. yang salah 'kan bukan Tahun Baru-nya.." Sakura tertawa, "Lagipula orang tuaku meninggal waktu Tahun Baru itu 'kan sudah direncanakan Yang di Atas. Mana bisa kita tolak.."

Dia ada benarnya sih.

Kami selesai makan, dia mencuci sedangkan aku merenungkan apa yang baru dikatakannya tadi saat makan. Yang salah memang bukan Tahun Baru. Kelalaian pilot ataupun teknisinya mungkin. Aku begitu saja menyalahkan tahun baru.

Dan malam yang panjang itupun kuhabiskan untuk merenung.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana malam pertamanya, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh? Malam pertama? Kaupikir aku dan dia menikah?!" kataku sinis.

"Jawab saja!"

"Dia bercerita.. dia bilang dia suka Tahun Baru dan Festival." jawabku, "Bertolak belakang denganku."

"Itu saja? Cih.. tidak seru." Naruto cemberut.

Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa sih? Aku menidurinya, heh?! Aku menjawab dalam hati.

Naruto memang otak mesum, jadi jangan ditiru ya saudara-saudara..

Aku dan Naruto berjalan ke arah kantin. Aku melihat Sakura di koridor. Ia jarang tersenyum, terkadang penyendiri, elegan dan anggun, populer dan bahkan jarang tertawa. Jadi bisa dibilang aku beruntung melihat tawa dan senyumnya tadi malam.

Mata kami bertemu.

Namun sayangnya dia segera berpaling.

"Kau memang beruntung ya, Sasuke…" kata Naruto dengan lesu, "Andai Hinata secantik dia…"

"Sudah.. Diam!"

.

.

.

.

Inilah saat yang tepat kalau aku harus merawatnya. Daripada kemarin-kemarin. Dia bahkan bisa membersihkan rumah sendiri!

Hari ini.. 27 Desember, setelah Natal yang biasa saja kemarin.. Dia jatuh sakit.

Pasti karena bermain bola salju dengan Hinata dan Ino waktu _White Christmas_ di sekolah. Dasar anak kecil!

"Sasuke.." dia memanggil namaku. Entah mengigau atau dia benar-benar memanggil namaku.

Kulihat matanya masih tertutup. Mukanya tetap pucat. Kelihatannya demamnya belum turun juga.

"Sasuke!" ternyata dia memanggilku.

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong ambilkan air.." pintanya. Suaranya lemah sekali.

"Hn." Aku pergi ke dapur, mengambil segelas air putih, dan kemudian kembali ke kamar. Dia bangun dan meminum air itu sampai habis. Kemudian ia berbaring lagi, tidak tidur.

"Kau pasti lelah.. tidur saja.." katanya, "Aku bisa sendiri.."

"Tidak bisa.. kalau kau sakit begini, aku tidak bisa tidur!" kataku. Romantiskah?

"Kau tidak bisa tidur kalau aku sakit? Apa itu semacam pernyataan cinta?"

"Cih! Jangan kegeeran! Kau itu berisik kalau sedang sakit begini!" Yah, kau benar setengah. Itu tadi semacam pernyataan cinta.

"Sasuke.." dia memanggil namaku lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Dingin.."

Heh? Lalu ada apa dengan dingin?!

"Kau mau aku menyalakan AC dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" dia mengomel dalam suaranya yang lemah.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Apakah masih ada selimut lagi?"

Hei.. hei.. kau sudah memakai 3 lapis selimut dan masih berkata dingin? Kau yakin syaraf di badanmu tidak salah menerima rangsangan panas menjadi dingin? Hanya ada selimutku yang terlipat rapi di sofa tapi.

Itu selimutku satu-satunya.

Dan kalau aku tidur tanpa selimut.

Mungkin kalian tidak akan melihatku lagi. Tapi..

Demi dia..

Aku segera mengambil selimutku dan kembali menyelimutinya. Dan kulihat kelegaan dalam wajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba.

"Sasuke.. Dingin.. Apa tidak ada selimut lagi?"

Cih..

"Kau.. bergeserlah sedikit ke kanan.." pintaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah.. geser saja!"

Dia bergeser ke kanan. Dan aku berbaring, kemudian mendekapnya. Tubuhnya memang benar-benar dingin.

"Selimut terakhir di rumah ini.. hanya aku.." kataku. Aih.. betapa malunya! Sialan..

Aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya yang pucat. Dia tidak melawan. Dia bahkan merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku hangat sekarang…" katanya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia terlelap.

"Selamat tidur.. Sakura.." aku mencium keningnya. Hujan salju kali ini memang dingin.. tapi kami tetap hangat.

.

.

.

.

Apa rapat OSIS selalu lama?!

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, setiap 5 menit melihat jam dan setiap 10 menit menoleh ke arah gerbang. Sosok gadis berambut_ pink _masih saja belum muncul.

"Lama sekali sih!" gerutuku. Untungnya udara tidak terlalu dingin.

Aku menoleh ke gerbang untuk ke-20 kalinya. Dan kulihat ada seseorang disana. Berlari dengan cepat menuju mobilku. Akhirnya.. Sakura..

Bukan.. dia bukan Sakura!

Gadis dengan rambut warna.. warna apa rambut itu?!

"KYAAAA! Sasu-koi! Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Kita sudah lama tidak berduaan lagi!" Dia berteriak sambil memelukku tiba-tiba. Telingaku tuli seketika.

"Lepaskan!" aku melepaskan diri dan mendorongnya, "Menganggu saja."

"Eeeeh?! Kenapa? Kan Sasuke-_kun _juga tidak sedang ngapa-ngapain.. bagaimana kalau kita kencan, Sasuke?!" Gadis itu.. Karin, memeluk tanganku dan menariknya.

"Jangan memeluk tanganku!" desisku, kemudian pergi menjauhi dirinya.

"Heee.. Sasuke jahat! Aku kan ingin sekali berdua bersama Sasuke-kuun!" Karin lagi-lagi menggelayut manja.

"Cih! Pergi sana jauh-jauh!"

Akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama, Sakura selesai juga. Dia berjalan menuju ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya lama.. ayo kita pulang sekarang." katanya, lalu matanya menatap Karin, "Siapa dia?"

"Orang gila.." jawabku.

"Hei, kau sendiri siapa, gadis aneh?! Jangan ganggu aku dan Sasuke!" kata Karin.

"Dia pacarku.." aku tiba-tiba berkata seenak jidat.

"EEEEH?!" Mereka berdua dengan kompak langsung berteriak.

"Sasuke-kun bohong ah! Jangan begitu dong.. nanti Karin sedih.." kata Karin dengan suara manjanya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Sakura.." aku segera menarik tangan Sakura dan masuk ke mobil.

"IIIHH! Sasuke-kun jahaaat!" aku masih bisa mendengar teriakan Karin. Ampuni dosa-dosa Karin, Kami-_sama_.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bilang bahwa aku adalah pacarmu, heh?!" omel Sakura di dalam mobil.

"Memang kenapa?" aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum sarkastik.

"Menyebalkan! Aku 'kan bukan pacarmu!" serunya, "Dasar cowok bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh? Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Sakura." Cih.. apa tatapan mata seriusku ini gak mendukung?

"Tiba-tiba sekali. Kaubilang aku menyebalkan. Kau tidak mungkin suka padaku.."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu.."

Aku melihat semburat merah di wajahnya. Kami-_sama, _buat dia menerima pernyataan cintaku yang dengan susah payah kukatakan ini.

"Aku…"

Ayolah.. jawab saja! Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti ini.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu.. aneh sekali yaa. Padahal kita sering bertengkar tapi.." Dia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, "begitulah keadaannya.."

Hei.. dia beru saja menerimaku, 'kan? Tanggal berapa sekarang? Tolong catatkan untukku.

Aku tersenyum, mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan mencium keningnya, "Sekarang.. kau milikku.."

.

.

.

.

Gringgothic High School, jam 9 pagi.

Hari ini aku belum menemuinya. Dimana dia?

_Dobe _juga tidak kelihatan sejak tadi. Ino juga sibuk berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. Jadi Sakura dimana sekarang?

Mungkinkah sedang mengurus OSIS?

"Heei.. Sasuke-kunn!" Karin.. –kalau bukan dia siapa lagi?!– memanggilku yang sedang enak-enaknya melihat pemandangan.

"Cih.. ada apa?" tanyaku sinis.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.." katanya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan saja.."

"Ternyata ayah Sakura itu pilot lho… ibunya seorang pramugari. Mereka kecelakaan 8 tahun yang lalu di pesawat yang menuju Jerman. Pesawat 737-_Boeing_ itu.."

Pilot.. Boeing 737 menuju Jerman? Itu.. pesawat yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibuku ke Jerman, 'kan? _Please, _Karin.. mana mungkin! Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Dan aku pun segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak percaya, Sasu-kun? Bagaimana kalau kautanyakan pada Sakura-chan? Pasti dia bakal terkejut, ragu, keringat dingin, dan serbasalah.."

"DIAM!" bentakku. Dan aku segera pergi meninggalkannya. Pikirkan baik-baik, mana mungkin orang tua Sakura pilot pesawat 737 itu.. tidak mungkin 'kan?!

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasu.. kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sakura padaku. Yeah, aku memang seperti orang yang sakit.

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabku.

"Mau gentian menyetir?"

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Sasori-_nii _pernah mengajarkanku.."

"Dia kakakmu?"

"Iya.." jawabnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi juga sampai.." aku mengelus kepalanya. Rambutnya halus. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik. Natural. Mata _emerald_-nya berkilauan.

Tidak.. tidak mungkin.. kata-kata Karin pasti bohong.

Sesampainya kami di rumahnya, seperti biasa, kami langsung makan. Biasanya nonton TV bersama, tapi kali ini Sakura harus mengurus dokumen OSIS. Aku sendirian. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Karin. Apa kutanyakan saja?

Pasti bohong 'kan? Jawabannya pasti tidak.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh ke arahku, "Ada apa?"

"Orang tuamu…"

"Meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu, di Tahun Baru. Kecelakaan Pesawat. Memangnya kenapa?" dalam wajahnya yang muram dia berceloteh.

"Seorang pilot?" tanyaku.

DEGH. Wajahnya langsung berubah. Sama seperti apa yang dikatakan Karin. Dia terkejut. Dia ingin berbicara, tapi ragu.

"Benar?" aku masih menuntut jawaban.

"Iya.." jawabannya benar-benar menusuk. Aku kembali ke bayangan berita Koran yang kubaca. Orang tuaku. Pesawat 737 _Boeing. _Kecelakaan. Kelalaian Pilot. Dia….

"Orangtuaku itu.. seorang Pilot dan Pramugari. Pesawat 737 _Boeing_. Kelalaian.. katanya. Mungkin benar. Ayahku memang agak ceroboh dan mudah panic. Padahal dia pilot professional."

PRANG! Tanpa sadar tanganku sudah menghancurkan kaca yang tergantung di dinding sampai berkeping-keping.

"Ayahmu… telah membunuh orang tuaku.." desisku.

Matanya menatapku sedih, takut, dia sama sekali tidak mengelak "Atas nama Ayahku.. aku minta maaf atas kecelakaan yang merenggut orang tuamu."

"Memangnya dengan maaf saja selesai?!" tanpa sadar aku mulai membentak. Hanya emosi yang mengendalikanku saat ini.

"Itu kecelakaan!" Sakura berseru, "Kita semua tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi 'kan?!"

"Dan kecelakaan itu karena AYAHMU!"

"Jangan salahkan DIA! DIA SUDAH MENINGGAL!" Sakura berteriak dalam isakannya, "SALAHKAN AKU! Aku sedang sakit waktu itu dan dia tidak tega meninggalkanku! Dia memikirkanku! Maka itu dia tidak bisa konsentrasi! Kau boleh membenciku tapi JANGAN AYAHKU!"

"Kau.. ayahmu.. sama saja! Brengsek!" kakiku segera bergerak menyambar kunci mobil dan pergi.

"Sa.. Sasuke.. kau mau kemana?!" Sakura memanggilku.

Aku tidak menjawab. Mulutku terkunci oleh emosi. Rasa sukaku padanya berubah menjadi kebencian. Aku benar-benar .. tidak bisa menahan benci ini.

"SASUKE!" dia menjerit memanggilku. Aku tetap tidak peduli.

Benci.. kesal. Marah. Kecewa. Semua bercampur jadi satu.

"Dasar pembunuh!" geramku sebelum masuk mobil. Kuyakin dia mendengarnya. Dia tidak memanggilku lagi.

Dan aku makin membenci Tahun Baru.

Dan aku membenci dia…

Gadis pembawa sial itu…

.

.

.

.

29 Desember, hujan salju. Dingin menusuk.

"_Teme.._ Kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya?" Naruto berusaha berbicara denganku yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya, "Kenapa kau membencinya sih."

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, hah?! Dia.. yang menyebabkan kecelakaan! Dan kecelakaan itu.. Orang tuaku.. meninggal, Naruto!" bentakku.

"Tapi waktu itu kita semua masih KECIL, _TEME! _ Apalagi waktu dia sakit, 'kan? Mau sampai kapan kau menyalahkannya?!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku bertemu dengannya di koridor. Mataku bertemu mata sayu dan sedihnya. Menusuk sekali. Rasanya seperti mengiris nadi. Dia, denganku, saling menghindari kontak mata. Sama sekali tidak menyapa dan aku benci seperti ini.

Menyengat sekali rasanya. Di udara dingin yang menusuk ini aku masih harus diingatkan kembali oleh kenangan itu.

Kenapa Sakura?!

Padahal kau sudah hampir membuatku lupa akan kebencianku dengan Tahun Baru, tapi..

Sial! Kau malah membuatku makin benci.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san!"

Suara nyaring seorang gadis yang tampaknya kesal sekali memanggilku. Aku segera menoleh.

Ino-san.

"Kenapa?"

PLAK! Tamparan penuh tenaga melesat dan mendarat sempurna di pipi kiriku.

"Kau BODOH! Orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura-chan! Dia tidak salah! KENAPA KAU MENYALAHKANNYA, HAH?! Memangnya kau tidak berpikir betapa sulitnya mengendarai pesawat sambil memikirkan anaknya yang sedang sakit?! Kau ini memang pemarah! Kau ini sudah menyakiti hati Sakura-chan! KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!"

Serangan dari Ino Yamanaka.

Tamparannya tidak terlalu sakit, tapi …

Kata-katanya benar-benar menusuk.

Yeah.. kau memang jagonya marah, Ino..

Tapi kau tidak tahu betapa jagonya aku tetap pada pendirianku, hah..

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-san!"

Lagi, suara gadis. Kali ini lembut, tapi tegas. Aku menoleh.

PLAK! Tamparan menyengat mendarat sempurna di pipi kananku. Sempurna sekali!

"Padahal kau dan Sakura-chan setimpal! Memangnya kau tidak berpikir betapa menderitanya Sakura-chan. Dia tahu penyebabnya. Ayahnya gampang panik dan dia sedang sakit dan membuat ayahnya tidak konsentrasi! Dia merasa bersalah terhadap puluhan orang yang menaiki pesawat itu! Dia begitu menderita, bahkan lebih menderita daripadamu karena harus menanggung beban rasa bersalah puluhan nyawa orang! Padahal orangtuanya juga ikut meninggal, tapi kau malah membencinya seakan orang tuanya masih hidup. MANUSIA BODOH!"

Pertama kali dalam hidupku mendengar Hinata memarahiku. Wajahnya serius. Mata indigo-nya menatapku tajam.

Tapi kata-katanya meruntuhkan pendirianku.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih merenungkan kata-kata Hinata sambil menatap pemandangan danau yang membeku dan orang-orang yang bermain _ice skating _disana. Berkali-kali ponselku bergetar dan aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Sakura lebih menderita daripadaku.

Karena dia tahu bahwa dirinyalah penyebab kecelakaan itu.

Dia menanggung puluhan nyawa orang yang tak selamat.

Dia menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya dalam ketegarannya dan kewibawaannya.

Dia gadis yang kuat.

Kebencianku perlahan mereda.

Aku bahkan jauh lebih lemah daripada dirinya.

Padahal aku tidak menanggung nyawa siapapun.

Kau memang hebat, Sakura…

"_Teme_.." suara Naruto membuyarkan renunganku, "Kau sudah keterlaluan.. sudah 2 hari kau membiarkan ponselmu dipenuhi SMS dari Saku-chan.. lihat.. 310 SMS dari Sakura-chan. Dan isinya panjang lebar semua.. Kupikir sudah waktunya kau minta maaf.."

"Minta maaf pada pembunuh?"

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Kau terlalu egois sampai-sampai kau tidak memikirkan Sakura-chan! Kau benar-benar orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui. Kau harus minta maaf Sasuke!"

"Berisik!" seruku.

BUGH! Pukulan maut mendarat di pipi kiriku. Dari sudut bibirku, aku merasakan darah mengalir keluar.

"Satu pukulan, dua tamparan dan 3 peringatan! Bahkan Sakura masih lebih kuat daripada dirimu!"

Yeah.. bertambah orang yang kesal padaku. Pertama Ino, lalu Hinata, sekarang sahabatku, _Dobe.. _

Membenci satu orang, dibenci tiga orang.

Mungkin memang aku harus minta maaf.

Akhirnya aku mengerti perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

30 Desember 2012. Dingin menusuk.

Aku mencoba membuka SMS dari Sakura. Semua penuh dengan kata maaf. SMS terakhir, adalah SMS ke-320.

_From : Sakura_

_**Ini.. permintaan maafku yang terakhir. Aku.. betul-betul minta maaf. Aku mengerti kenapa kau membenciku. Kau benar-benar anak yang baik.. menyayangi orang tuamu. Festival nanti adalah festival terakhir yang akan kurayakan di Jepang. Tanggal 1 aku akan tinggal dengan Sasori -**_**nii **_**di Amerika. Jadi.. kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu terakhir kali di festival nanti, kalau kau mau.. Aku akan menunggumu di bukit timur dari festival. **_

__Kali ini aku benar-benar serasa tersambar petir, tersengat listrik ribuan _volt_, tertimpa bangunan hotel 200 lantai, dan jatuh ke jurang tak berujung.

.

.

.

.

31 Desember 2012. Dingin normal. Hujan salju ringan. Perayaan malam Tahun Baru.

Aku berjalan ke arah festival, mengingat rumah Sakura sudah kosong. Pasti ke festival. _Earphone _masih setia menutup telingaku, mengganti jeritan kembang api menjadi lagu-lagu barat yang terkenal. Orang-orang menatapku seperti biasa. Suka dan kagum. Tapi aku merasa bersalah.

Mataku mencari sosok gadis _soft pink _di perbukitan selatan dari tempat festival. Tempat itu memang paling cocok melihat _hanabi _yang nantinya akan diluncurkan tepat di atas festival

Inilah saatnya untuk minta maaf sebelum dia pergi, Sasuke! Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Dia akan pergi, dan aku tidak mau hal terakhir yang kami bicarakan adalah mengenai kenangan pahit kami berdua. _Pathetic. _

Mata obsidianku menangkap sosok gadis _soft pink_. Ia berdiri menghadap ke festival dengan _yukata_ dengan motif _morning glory _dan rambut yang disanggul. Cantik dan menawan.

"Sakura.."

Ia berbalik ketika mendengar suaraku. Dari matanya kulihat air mulai menggenang, kemudian jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih bersih. Tiba-tiba ia membungkuk dalam-dalam seperti pelayan pada tuannya.

"Maafkan aku atas segala yang terjadi padamu! Aku benar-benar tahu kau membenciku.. tapi tolong maafkan aku! Aku janji aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu! Aku tidak akan menjadi gadis pembawa sial lagi bagimu!" serunya dalam isakan tangisnya. Dan aku masih terdiam. Aku memang bukan pria _gentle _yang segera memeluk pacar yang sedang menangis.

"Jangan pergi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Sasuke?" Dia segera mengadah menatapku.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!" tanpa sadar kakiku ambruk dan berlutut di hadapannya, mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Kau.. memaafkanku, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Tapi tak kujawab.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf.." kataku akhirnya, setelah susah payah berusaha kuucapkan, "Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu.."

"Sasuke!" aku merasakan pelukannya yang erat sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku mendekapnya lebih erat, berusaha menenangkannya. Yang pasti.

Aku tidak membencinya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap pergi.." katanya.

Sakit sekali.. tapi.. mungkin ini hukuman bagiku.. Yeah.. sebelum 2012 berakhir..

"Kalau begitu kembalilah dengan segera."

Aku terus mendekapnya. Malam Tahun Baru ini adalah malam tahun baru yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku. Yeah, pertama kalinya aku tidak berpikir aku sangat membenci Tahun Baru. Pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan seorang gadis yang cantik dan menawan. Pertama kalinya aku mendekap seorang gadis. Dan..

Pertama kalinya aku mencium seorang gadis.

Dan gadis itu begitu istimewa. Sakura Haruno.

Di tengah pesta kembang api yang menari-nari di angkasa.

.

.

.

.

Malam tahun baru, 2 tahun kemudian.

Kesepian.. pasti.. tidak ada yang menarik kalau tidak ada Sakura disini. Seharusnya kami menikmati kembang api di festival. Tapi kali ini sepi.

Saking sepinya aku sampai membiarkan diriku di tarik kesana kemari oleh Itachi-_nii _yang sangat bersemangat mencari jodoh. Yeah, gadis cantik bertebaran dimana-mana.

Tapi hanya Sakura yang paling cantik menurutku.

Dan sekarang aku sangat merindukannya.. senyumnya, tawanya, dan suaranya.

Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang familiar.

Rambut _soft pink _disanggul, _yukata morning glory _dan mata _emerald… _tak salah lagi..

"Sasuke-kun!"

New Years Eve – END

Fic yang kubuat karena dapat ide sekelebat di otak, sambil nontonin orang-orang lagi ngeluncurin kembang api.. lucu deh kembang apinya.

Dan kupikir kenapa tak kubuat saja tentang Tahun Baru.

Dan akhirnya dibuatlah fic oneshot ini.. SasuSaku tentu saja.. ^^

fic ini bisa beres 2 hari!

Maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan.. fic ini buatnya buru-buru sih..

Atau kalo ada kesamaan alur dengan fic lain.. jujur, Snow ga Plagiat. Ini pikiran Snow sendiri..

Dan sekarang bagi yang nunggu LIC, maaf yaa.. wangsitnya belum dapet lagi.. Bingung memilihnya.. lagian kadang-kadang komputer ini dipake.. hehe.. jadi agak lama ngepublishnya.. gomen..


End file.
